Jack's Cookie Contest
by SaphirBlu5
Summary: The time has come for the COOKIE CONTEST. Lets just say, winner takes all.


**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

Jake cringed.

It was pretty obvious that Tooth was trying to blackmail him. After seeing Tooth's sweet personality it was surprising when Tooth threatened to tell the elves all out Jake's love of sugar gliders unless he joined the Epic Tinkerbell. The Epic Tinkerbell was a contest involving frosted sugar cookies shaped like Tinkerbell.

The only reason Jake didn't want to participate was because he knew North would take pictures of everyone and use it to blackmail the guardians later. Seriously what was up with guardians blackmailing guardians? It was like an apocalypse.

Jack sighed and finally gave in. Tooth then gave a cheer and danced in victory. She then raced down the hall to tell North that Jack would be participating in the annual Epic Tinkerbell.

Jack sighed again then walked down the hall to his room. Once inside he fell into his bed and make snowflakes fall as if it was snowing. As the snowfall increased into full out '' It's Snowing '', Jack fell asleep, failing to notice that there was three foot snow in his room.

….

Jack awoke to a piercing shriek that sounded a lot like " LET THE GAMES START THE ITS ABOUT TIO BEGIN SEQUENCE OF EVERYONE GET OVER HERE BECAUSE THE GAMES ARE GOING TO BEGIN NOW!''

Jack shook his head to clear him off the snow that fell on him. He jumped off the side off his bed, only to find himself up to his knees in snow. He trudged through it determined to not get one of North's '' YOUR LATE'' glares.

By the time he got to North, everyone was gathered around a large table. On the table were 5 large plates stacked high with cookies. He took a seat and stared at the cookies in awe.

The loud boom from a gong, hit by and elf, was heard and everyone looked up to watch Jam, and obnoxious elf. '' First person to finish the 150 cookies on their plate gets to make the Guardians do ANYTHING they want for the next week'', said the smirking elf.

Nervous glances were given by the Guardians at each other. The gong sounded again accompanied by a scream saying, and I quote, '' Eat you stupid hotdogs''.

Bunny was the first one to start shoving cookies in his mouth, followed by Tooth, then North, and then Sandy. Jack was still looking at the pile of cookies when Sandy had finished his tenth cookie. Finally snapping out of his shocked state and ate his first cookie.

The one thing you should know about Jack is that when he feels threatened he acts fast, meaning that he didn't wanna be controlled by someone like Bunnymund for a week, he acts fast.

So he immediately after his first cookie started shoving cookies in his mouth. All that frosting tasted delicious and gave him a sugar rush. He started literally throwing the small cookies into his mouth. By the time he was somewhere around 50, he paused and looked at everyone else.

Bunnymund looked like he was finishing his 70's, North was still in his 30's, and Tooth was on her maybe 10th because she was taking the time to take the frosting off. Sandy was passed out as it seemed. He looked back to Bunnymund who was still eating fast and strong. Jack kept shoving cookies in his mouth and was watching everyone intently. By then Jack's stomach was trying to bring the cookies back up but he forced it down. Everyone except for him and Bunny were forfeiting and clutching their stomachs. He and Bunny were both tied around 125 and they were desperately trying to shove cookies in their mouths.

'' Give up Jack'', said the Pooka obviously about to give up himself. '' Never'', said Jack who was shoving cookies in his mouth still despite his stomach's fight against the cookies. Finally Bunny backed out of the challenge and collapsed on the ground in multiple groans.

Jack shrieked screaming I won and then fainted.

…...

When Jake woke up he was in the same place with Tooth hovering over him looking at his teeth. Upon seeing him awake she backed up and helped him up.

'' Sorry about that'', said Tooth, '' your wish is our command''.

Jack looked around at the other sad looking Guardians. Jack just knew they thought they were going to die under The Guardian of Funs' command.

Jack smirked and turned to North and thought, _how would the Guardians like ice skating on frozen chocolate and sky diving in a pool of snot._ The sad part was that Jack knew exactly how to make his plan a reality.

 **Hey guys hoped you liked it. This is a one shot so you will not know how it all goes down. But I will tell you that Sandy's sand and chocolate and ice does not mix. At all. Not even a little.**

 **SaphirBlu5**


End file.
